


All for a Little Custard

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Mammon wants a snack in the middle of the night and pulls Kissa with him.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	All for a Little Custard

I had been lying in bed staring at the tree canopy above the bed, still unable to sleep for the second night in a row, when Mammon came into my room looking for an accomplice for his raid on the fridge. I was still turning over the request from the guy in the attic, and I hadn’t made up my mind exactly just yet. Somehow, the situation we were now in, didn’t surprise me in the least. If I have learned anything about Mammon, it was that the guy was a magnet for trouble.

I stood in awe, staring at what remained of my bedroom wall. It had taken a whole five seconds to turn the Kitchen into a disaster area, looking as if a tornado had hit it, the tornado aptly named ‘Beelzebub’. The main prep table was now fully into my room, having been picked up and thrown to the side as Mammon attempted to use it to keep distance between himself and his rampaging brother. 

I knew Beelzebub was strong, but damn, that table was solid steel and had to weigh close to 100 lbs. The red-orange haired demon had tossed it through the wall as if batting away a fly, his demon form in full view. I was frankly terrified and fascinated, my feet frozen in place as I watched the systematic demolition of the kitchen as Mammon deftly dodged every projectile thrown his way.

_All this over Custard??_

**“BEEL! Stop this at once!”**

A whip of power followed the command, punctuated by the toaster burying itself halfway into the tiled wall above the sink as it skimmed past Mammon’s head. All action froze as I looked toward the shout, Mammon and Beel also freezing in place at the voice of the Eldest brother, Lucifer. Deep red eyes beamed fury as he looked around the ruined mess of what was once the kitchen, following the chain of destruction into and through my bedroom wall. Lucifer was livid to say the least.

“All three of you….my room. NOW!”

\--------------------------

“Mammon ate my custard.”

“Oh come on Beel…how was I to know it was yours?”

“Because I wrote on the top. ‘Property of Beel; You eat it you DIE.’ I thought it was clear enough.”

“Really? Huh…. I didn’t even see it.” 

Beelzebub had reverted back to his human form, still angry, but not completely over the top anymore. Mammon was stubbornly refusing to admit any part in what had happened and it was frankly pissing me off. Finally, I couldn’t take any more, holding my tongue wasn’t a strong point of mine anyway.

“Mammon….how old are you, twelve??” I didn’t censor the acid in my tone in the least as I spoke to the Avatar of Greed. “I get it, I do. Your Sin is all about taking what you want when you want it, but damn man….own up to it.” I turned to Beel at that point, deciding to try to smooth things over just a bit.

“I’m the one who ate the custard, Beel. Not Mammon.” 

It wasn’t exactly by choice as Mammon had shoved the spoon of custard into my mouth to silence my protests about eating something that clearly wasn’t his in the first place. A technicality to be sure, but I did eat the custard which of course was Mammon’s plan in the first place. Nothing like an accomplice to help shift the blame. I wasn’t stupid…I knew what he was doing. Beelzebub still looked angry, but not at me.

“Oh, I know, Kissa. But you wouldn’t have if Mammon hadn’t made you.”

“Hey! You don’t know that! She mighta just ate it outta spite you know…”  
I rounded on Mammon at that, stepping forward as I did, more pissed off than anything.

“No! I wouldn’t have!” I stepped right up to Mammon, anger clear across my face as he swallowed and backed up as I stepped forward, jabbing my index finger into his chest as I spoke. “I, unlike other people in this room, respect the things and boundaries of others. I don’t even LIKE custard, you ass! Which you would have known if you had LISTENED to me in the DAMN KITCHEN!”

“Irregardless, the damage is done. Apparently, you three need to understand exactly how this affects the rest of the household….”

Mammon whispered almost to himself as Lucifer started winding up the lecture.

“Shit….this is gonna take forever…”

Three hours later, I was agreeing with Mammon. Lucifer apparently loved his lectures, pacing the room and punctuating his points with hand gestures. After a while, I stopped even listening to the content, concentrating on watching the elegant movements of the Avatar of Pride, and mesmerized by the black velvet tone of his words hitting my ears like a caress.

“Now, I hope you all understand exactly what it is you did wrong.” Lucifer almost looked invigorated, as if the length of the lecture didn’t affect him in the slightest. I was about as worn out as Mammon and Beel both looked. “Kissa…” I gave my attention once more to the Eldest demon as my name was called, having zoned out through most of the Lecture, my mind flirting with fantasies starring Lucifer. “You will be sleeping in Beelzebub’s room until yours is repaired.”

That little statement finally woke up Mammon, leading to a loud protest from the Avatar of Greed.

“Beel’s room? Why does Kissa have to sleep in Beel’s room?? I’m the one who has a Pact with her…”

“Pact notwithstanding, Beel has an extra bed in his room. You don’t.” Lucifer cut him off at the figurative knees in no time flat with that statement “Not to mention I don’t need you getting ‘ideas’ with a human female in your bed…”

The suggestion of lewd activities had me grinning quicker than Asmo at a Nudist Resort, and Mammon and Beelzebub both turned slightly red in the face at Lucifer’s comment.

“Ideas, huh? Is that what you call it here?” I turned a teasing smile toward Lucifer himself, getting a raised eyebrow in response from the stoic Avatar of Pride. “I could always sleep in -your- room….” To my eternal chagrin, Lucifer didn’t bother to rise to the bait, choosing instead to ignore my comments for the time being.

“Kissa, gather up some of your things, and Beel will see you settled in his room.” Lucifer turned those deep red eyes to me, his face once more unreadable. “I’ll make the call to start repairs on the kitchen in the morning. Now get to bed.”

Mammon followed me to my room as I grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes and my uniform from the closet into it, the white-haired demon complaining the entire time about how unfair it was that I wasn’t staying in -his- room.

“Maybe you should have thought about that in the first place…” I folded my clothes carefully as I packed, keeping my own temper in check. 

“How the Hell was I to know he would destroy the whole fuckin kitchen?”

“Because he’s your brother and you’ve lived with him for…oh, I don’t know…centuries?” He wasn’t going to win this argument if I had anything to say about it. “I mean, didn’t you both fight in the Celestial War together? I would think that might have made you aware of his capabilities…”

Mammon looked at me as if I’d grown another head, his mouth dropping open in surprise. It was his silence that made me turn from where I was packing to look at him, and the surprise on his face that prompted my question.

“What?”

“How do you know that?”

“Really, Mammon?” I finished putting some of my toiletries in the bag and stood up, handing it over to the Avatar of Greed to carry. Considering he didn’t even blink and took the bag from me told me alot about how shook up he was. “I do know how to read.” I grinned at him, putting my hands on my hips as I did so. “Believe it or not, the human world has alot to say about all seven of the Lords of Hell. In college mythology classes.”

A slow smile spread across Mammon’s face, bringing a light into his eyes and making him more handsome than usual, causing my heart to skip a beat. 

“They teach about us in school? Really?”

I raised an eyebrow at that, realizing he completely glossed over the whole ‘mythology’ part of the sentence. Over the last couple weeks, I continually saw why his brothers called him ‘stupid’, but from what I had seen it was more of a type of ‘selective hearing’. He only heard what he wanted to hear. I sighed, suddenly tired from the events of the evening, and left my now ruined room, Mammon tagging along behind me as we walked towards Beelzebub’s room.

“I wanted to thank you by the way.”

Mammon sounded more than a little confused, especially given the current circumstances.

“Thank me? Thank me for what?”

“Well, both you and Beelzebub were going at it pretty hard, but at the same time you both made sure to keep me clear of the chaos, and at least mostly away from bodily harm.” I stopped in the Hallway and turned to my white-haired demon, more than a little amused by how his mouth hung open with surprise. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

I turned my back and started walking back down the hall, a slow smirk curving my lips as I waited to see Mammon’s reaction. I was quickly learning why his brothers teased him mercilessly. His whole demeanor was so adorable, but I preferred my type of teasing over the ofttimes cruel pokes from his brothers. I turned my head slightly as I walked, just enough to catch the changing expressions on Mammon’s face as he attempted to deny it.

“I-I don’t know whatcha talkin about!” Mammon almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to protest my observation. “If I DID do it on purpose…which I DIDN’T!…. it woulda only been cause Lucifer woulda killed me if I let anythin happen to ya.”

_Hmmm….and that’s a lie….._

I was finding it easier and easier to tell truth from lie in conversation, and it was changing from what I had always thought of as instinct back in the Human World. It was still the same in that I still knew inherently, when someone was being truthful or lying to me, but the difference came now in a more measurable way, much to my surprise. When Mammon lied to me, it triggered as a lie, but gave the impression of duality, that it was a lie mixed with truth. When I had met with the guy in the attic, he had lied as well, but his lying had held an undercurrent of malice. I tucked that observation away, instead deciding to push some dangerous buttons just to see what happens. I couldn’t have sounded more offhanded if I tried.

“Well, think of it this way….When my room is fixed you can come sleep in bed with me again, okay?”

It took only two seconds and the red blush went from across Mammon’s face to the tips of his ears.

“W-what? W-what are you talkin about, human? I d-don’t care about that at all!”

_Oh, now that was a COMPLETE lie…_

I turned back to him, giving him a critical once over before moving very close, so close I could have kissed him. To his credit, he stood his ground, leaning back just slightly to avoid contact, his face flushed a deep red.

“You know…a blush isn’t usually because you are embarrassed about something. It’s because you are guilty and got caught…” I stepped back from him, and if anything his face only got redder. I didn’t bother to contain the smirk that I knew was lighting up my face. “Kinda a dead give-away.”

“Yeah, ok…sure.”

\--------------------------

I have to admit, during the walk over to Beel’s room, I was definitely getting anxious. I mean, I saw the guy completely trash two rooms in under a minute, and in a rage I’ve only heard of in stories. I wasn’t sure what I expected to see when Beel opened up the door, but the embarrassed and sheepish smile across the ginger demons face wasn’t it. Mammon handed him my bag, still not happy about the whole situation, but he had gotten a hold of himself along the walk, the red blush almost completely gone.

“Just remember she’s not food.” He looked over to me, the frown still on his face. “Make sure to keep away from his mouth….that’s the dangerous end.”

My eyebrows flew up at that. 

“Well, we should get alone fine then. My mouth always gets me in trouble, too.” Beel froze, looking at me curiously before stepping back, my bag in hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mammon.”

“Yeah…right.”

I closed the door to the hallway, and turned around, taking in my current surroundings. The room was large, and had two stories to it connected by a wrought-iron spiral staircase. From what I could see upstairs, there were bookcases and what looked to be a sitting area, the rest of the room split evenly with completely opposite decor.The staircase was the focal point on the lower level, splitting the room. One half was brightly painted a cheery orange color, the bed up against a bright yellow painting of the rising sun. The other half was the polar opposite, painted a deep blueish purple with the crescent moon painted upon it. 

“I know you didn’t have a choice, but thanks anyway for letting me stay in your room, Beelzebub.”

I looked around taking in the decor, completely aware of Beel quietly watching me, but choosing to ignore it, my heart rate accelerating just a touch. All the demon brothers were mouth-wateringly handsome, and Beelzebub was no exception to that. It was like Chris Evans and Ed Sheeran had a baby; A drop dead gorgeous six and a half foot tall baby, with orange red hair, and purple to lavender eyes. He was over a foot taller then I, a little thing that thrilled the Hell outta me. I always had a thing for tall men, and Beel was certainly that, topping even Lucifer by a couple inches.

“That’s alright. It was my fault your room is destroyed…” He stood off to the side of the room, observing my behavior as if he expected to see me afraid of him. “Since we’re going to be sharing a room and all, you can call me Beel.”

I turned toward the large demon with a genuine smile, happy to have made a bit of progress with the Avatar of Gluttony. I had gotten used to pushing food I didn’t want closer to the hungry demon at mealtimes, and carrying around a snack in my bag during school. Not a day went by where Beel wasn’t complaining about hunger near the end of the school day. After the first day of classes, I had started bringing something to feed him so I wouldn’t get my heart broke through pity on a daily basis. 

He didn’t talk to me much, and honestly, the amount of interaction I had with him today has been more than I had over the two weeks since I’ve been here. To be honest, I’ve spent more time with Mammon and Lucifer than anyone else, but Levi came a close third. Asmo takes every interaction I have with him as a challenge, and Satan seemed to avoid me like the plague. Beel had been mostly quiet and unobtrusive, while still being quite nice and polite.

“Sure thing, Beel. This place looks really cool…” I stepped up on to the slight landing the beds were on, looking at Beel. “Which bed do you want me to use?”

He gestured over to the bed with the fluffy orange comforter as he set down my bag next to the dresser on the same side of the room. 

“I cleared out the first two drawers in the dresser for you, and you can take my bed over here. The other one belongs to Belphegor, my twin. I don’t feel right about anyone else sleeping in his bed without his permission, even me.”

I paused after setting my bag down at the end of the orange covered bed, turning my gaze at Beel, a question in my eyes.

Then my brain finally processed what he had said. “Wait, Beel! I don’t want to kick you out of your bed. I can take the couch.”

Beelzebub shook his head in the negative, grabbing a spare pillow and blanket out of the closet as he did.

“No. I’m good.” He set down the armload of stuff onto the couch, setting it up like a makeshift bed as I started unpacking my few things into the dresser drawer. I couldn’t stand the silence, and with my curiosity killing me, there was no sense not asking the myriad of questions currently rolling around my tired mind.

“So.” I paused, somewhat hesitant as I remembered the large demon berating me previously for asking about the seventh brother. “Does your twin look like you?”

A startled look came across Beelzebub’s face before it melted into a small smile as he came over closer to me.

“Belphie? Well, he’s not really my Twin, at least not how humans would think it.” He paused the small smile still on his face. “We were made at the same time is all. He has the same color eyes and is almost as tall as I am, but that’s all. None of us are really related like humans are, but we are all Brothers, all seven of us. As Angels, our Father made each of us, and Belphie and I have always been really close.”

I studied the large demon in front of me, my eyes playing over the affectionate smile he had as he thought of his brother.

“Belphegor had a disagreement with Lucifer and he was sent to the Human World as a Devildom exchange student.” Beel frowned at that, his distress obvious. “He didn’t want to go, but Lucifer made him. By the time he returns, you will be leaving, and you’ll never get to meet him.”

_Fought with Lucifer and sent away??_

A sneaking suspicion edged its way through my mind, trying to connect the dots between the man in the attic room, and Beel’s absent brother.

“We were always close, sharing everything. It was just me, Belphie and Lilith.”

“Lilith?”

I’d never heard that name before, my mouth deciding to run away with my curiosity.

Beel froze, as if realizing what he had said, his voice low and sad when his spoke.

“She was the 8th of eight of us, our little sister. She was killed during the Celestial War.” He looked away from me, his face a pained mask. “I-I don’t want to talk about her.”

Just the look on Beelzebub’s face made me change the subject quickly, the pure aching sorrow in his eyes silencing me more effectively than anything ever would.

“I can see you care about Belphegor alot.” I cocked my head to the side straightening up and closing the drawer of the dresser, my clothes stowed away. “Do you have a picture of him? If I’m never going to meet him, I’d still like to see who it is that holds so much affection for you.”

Beel’s face lit up with a smile, and it almost took my breath away. Every one of the Sins were so handsome it was criminal, and I am really going to have to watch myself. They just have to look at me wrong and I swoon. 

_Dammit. The guys are hard on my heart…._

“Yeah, I think I have a picture here somewhere….” Beel took out his D.D.D scrolling through the device looking at pictures, but as he did, his face fell. “Hmm…I don’t have any good ones…” He came a bit closer to me, motioning for me to follow him as he headed to the bedroom door. “There’s a good picture of him hanging in the portrait hall.”

The Portrait Hall was actually the stairway near Beel’s room that connected the upper and lower floors, and almost every inch of the walls were covered in framed portraits. Beel’s eyes roamed over, finally lighting on one in particular and he motioned me over.

“Here. This one is Belphie.”

I looked at the picture, the handsome man shown was blinking sleepy deep lavender eyes at the camera, his long, lithe body draped comfortably around a large fluffy pillow with a black and white cow pattern imprinted on it. His hair was a shaggy dark blue, white lowlights seen around the edges of his face, currently soft with sleep.

_It’s the guy in the attic…._

I stared at Beel as he gazed at the portrait of his brother, a look of longing and misery that squeezed my chest tightly, embracing his pain. If I hadn’t made up my mind, I did now. I was going to help the guy in the attic, help Belphegor. He just needs to talk to Lucifer right? If they are able to work things out then all the brothers would be happier, especially with their missing brother back in their midst.

_Oh wow._

That means Lucifer has been acting normal while fully aware he is holding his own brother hostage. That was a whole new level of sociopathic sadism to possibly add to the mix, but I didn’t think it would be the whole of the story either. What a fucked up situation to be in. I was startled out of my thoughts by a low whisper from Beel.

“We’d better go back to the room. Lucifer is sure to have bed checks soon with all that happened tonight.”

I followed him back, smirking just a bit.

“Bed checks? On a Saturday night?” I turned to Beel as he opened his bedroom door, his face resigned.

“Yeah, well. Lucifer lets each of us have a night out without curfew once a week. He said he’d rather deal with our bullshit one at a time instead of all at once.”

I smothered the chuckle behind my hand as I walked over to the bed, earning me a frown that quickly turned into grin.

“That does make sense now that I think about it.”

I lie down on the bed as Beel turned off the lights and walked over to the couch where he had piled the blankets and pillows for himself. Darkness flooded the room, but faint light spilled though the two large skylights in the ceiling, painting the room in moonlight, giving a soft surreal edge to the unfamiliar room.

_Moon beams and fairy tales…._

For some reason, watching the moonlight stream through the room reminded me of the lyric from an old Jimmy Hendrix song. It was an odd thought, mostly brought about by the comparison of my current existence being some sort of bad acid trip. I spoke out loud, my voice a loud whisper in the stillness of the night.

“Hey, Beel? Are you asleep?”

A slight rustling from across the room came to my ears before the ginger demon answered.

“No. Why?”

“I was lying here thinking. Just watching the moonbeams and for some reason I was struck by how surreal my life has become.”

I stopped speaking, silence coming from the couch before it sounded like Beel was trying to make himself comfortable but failing miserably at it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take the bed?”

“No, I’ll be fine.”

_Stubborn demon._

I got out of the bed and padded over on bare feet next to the couch, only stopping when I stood at the part of the couch near Beel’s feet.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

The dim light highlighted the Avatar of Gluttony as he lie on the couch, and while I couldn’t exactly catch his expression, he’s startled a little that I came so close to him. He cleared his throat, his voice quiet and low when he spoke, once more deferring to short sentences when speaking with me.

“Sure.”

Emboldened by his lack of censure, I go and sit down on the couch by his feet, balancing slightly on the edge as I take a deep breath to steel myself mentally for revealing one of my human frailties to a Lord of Hell.

“I have really bad insomnia, to the point where there are times I might get an hour or two in a night. As you can guess, lack of sleep for a human can make them slower in body and in mind.”

Beel sits up in slight alarm, and I try not to react too strongly.

“But…”

I didn’t let him finish, letting him know in no uncertain terms my thoughts on the matter.

“Exactly. I am well aware of the fact that any form of weakness can be exploited, and there are plenty of demons out there just waiting for a way in.”  
I paused, knowing I might as well get it all out. “I’ve found that when I sleep next to someone, I feel better. Safer, I guess, and I’m actually able to get the rest I need.”

My face flooded with color and I was grateful for the dimness and shadows of the room.

“Why does that embarrass you?”

His statement made me belatedly realize an interesting little fact.

_Damn demons and their lack of informing me of the whole seeing in the dark thing they can do!_

“Because! It just makes me feel bad that I have to rely on someone else to protect me. I’m used to protecting myself, and having to rely on someone else is …upsetting to me.” I sighed, pushing away the discomfort. “Anyway…please don’t tell Mammon. If he knew, I’d never get him to leave my room, and I need a day or two a week for personal space you know?”

I stood up slowly, Beel’s silence being all the answer I needed. I turned away to head to the bed when I was surprised by the voice from the couch behind me.

“Are you sure it wouldn’t bother you? Having me lying in the bed next to you?”

Well that just confused the hell outta me, and it showed in the depths of my tone of voice.

“What? Why would it?”

The answer when it came, was quiet and far away, almost as if he was unsure of my reaction.

“I thought you might be afraid of me for what I did downstairs.”

I shrugged when I answered, knowing the truth would be my best bet.

“Nothing I wasn’t hopefully expecting, but it was awesome to see even if it was a bit nerve wracking.”

“Hopefully expecting?”

“I’m more like Levi in alot of ways than you guys realize. There is a role-playing game back in the Human world that describes their fictional view of the Infernal and Celestial realms, including certain named demons. It was a favorite game of mine, and I kinda had it in mind as I watched you guys, just comparing the fiction and reality in my head.” I couldn’t help grinning at the thought. “It was startling, but you didn’t hurt me at all, and I think you purposely were avoiding getting me caught in the crossfire in the kitchen.”

I stood up and headed to the bed, sitting down and looking back the way I had came, my eyes coming to rest on Beel highlighted in a moonbeam on the couch.

I watched as he stood up, his eyes on mine as he stepped forward, his hands fisting in his shirt. My eyes went wide as he slowly peeled the tank top up and off, exposing a chest that would make a nun weep, and abs so chiseled you could use them as a washboard for laundry. An image of Beel lying in a tub of bubble bath, while I washed my delicates on his abs hit my minds eye hard enough to make me almost drool, and I was only brought back to reality by Beel’s surprisingly soft deep tone.

“Sorry. Is it alright if I take off my shirt?”

_Oh Dear Lord in Heaven. He’s hot…adorable… sweet… hot…and did I say…_

“Hot.”

My face paled as I realized I had basically whispered the word ‘Hot’ out loud.

“Yeah. It really gets warm at night sometimes. Why I don’t like wearing a shirt.” Beel was now standing on the other side of the bed, his eyes lighting curiously on me. “Are you alright with that?”

_No…not in the least. I’m about to burst a blood vessel here._

“Yup, I’m fine.” My voice came out a high pitched squeak before I got control of it as Beel slipped under the covers next to me. I swallowed hard, my pulse speeding at just the thought of such a tremendously gorgeous man in bed with me.

_Calm down, Kissa. It’s just sleeping. Nothing to get excited about._

I got myself under control and pulled the covers up, tucking the blanket under my arms.

“Good night, Beel”

“Night, Kissa”

Surprisingly, it took me less time then I though it would for me to drift off, with morning coming in almost a blink of an eye. 

The first thing I thought was that I was warm, comfortable and really didn’t want to move. My eyes slowly cracked open, and I saw the reason. Sometime during the night, instead of lying on separate sides of the bed, Beel and I had ended up tangled together, one of my legs trapped between his, and my head using his chest as a pillow. My hand traced idly across the wide expanse of toned chest before a rumbling growl announced the waking of Beel, or at least, Beel’s stomach. My pulse jumped, going from sleep to racing in a blink, but I played it cool, pretending that I was NOT comfortably wrapped around a guy with the body of Adonis.

I yawned, moving my hand to cover my mouth as I did, and I caught a glimpse of Beel staring at me, holding himself utterly still as color flooded his face. He was far more uncomfortable than I was, but he made no sudden moves, and the realization made me relax into the warm comfort around me.

“Hey there, morning.”

Beel blew out the breath he was holding, almost as if he expected me to shove at him or start yelling. When I did neither, he relaxed, a small smile playing across his handsome face.

“Morning. You sleep well?” As he spoke, he slowly moved, as if I was some sort of wild animal that he didn’t want to spook. It was cute in a way, and I rolled over stretching as I did, as he got up and out of the bed.

“Very well.” I turned toward him, my face lit with a bright but sleepy smile. “Thanks, Beel.”

He met my smile with one of his own.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished three chapters that I have been working on simultaneously....yay me!  
> Happy Reading and comments are welcome!  
> Kissa


End file.
